Panda E Hero!
by Starlight Eievui
Summary: After returning from the Dark World, his attitude isn't the only thing has changed, and his friends are worried about what is happening to him. Song fic. Based of the Vocaloid song "Panda Hero" by Megpoid Gumi. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This happens to be a new story I'm starting on. My love of Vocaloid and GX has brought me here: A song fic. This story is based off of one of my favorite Vocaloid songs, Panda Hero by Megpoid Gumi. There really is no true meaning behind the song, because the composer Hachi never tells the true meaning of his songs. For this, I am using one of theiories.

To clear things up, this fic takes place during season 4 of GX, and yes it will be badass Yubel-fused Jaden, and I will be using American names, and probably no pairings... Maybe. Even though this will sound like a AlexisXJaden, but I'm making her more as a concerned friend more than a romantic relationship. For those who do know this song, no there is no baseball bats involved. Dueling is the main point here. I was even going to write duel scenes for later on.

Here it is:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the lyrics to Panda Hero.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Farewell, day-before-yesterday<strong>

It's been 3 weeks since Jaden had come back from the Dark World. Since then, he hasn't been himself at all. He has kept his distance from the rest of us, and when he was around he would seldom talk, and maybe give a slight grin.

Lately, Jaden has been quite depressed. Was it because he felt guilty, and he thinks his friends want nothing to do with him anymore, or did he feel he was not serious or mature enough? Most likely both.

Jaden now secludes himself inside the old Slifer Red dorm, with him being the only Slifer Red student left. He now rarely comes to class, even making Dr. Crowler worried about the Hero Duelist.

Ms. Dorthy now stops by his dorm to deliver food to him since there's no one else in the dorm to feed him. She always knocked on the door, and slipped the tray inside, she was never allowed to enter, no one was.

His friend, Syrus Truesdale, hasn't hardly ever talked to him since he came back, maybe a slight "Hi there", but nothing more. Syrus was the first friend he ever when he started Duel Acadamy, and been best friend ever since, but now that changed completely. Jaden had changed completely.

Chazz Princeton, a long time rival and friend of Jaden's, now only ignores him. Now Chazz complains that Jaden had become more of an asshole the he himself ever was. It wasn't worth challenging anymore to duels, when Jaden has almost completely gave up his intrest in dueling.

Alexis Rhodes was different, she was actually very worried for the Slifer Red. She forgave him for what he did back in the Dark World, but she still feels a bit of resentment for him.

She noticed there was more going on than just depression. She noticed he was growing black bags under his eyes, and that his skin was beginning to look quite pale.

Most of the freshmen have noticed this as well, all spreading rumors about him, both good and bad. The younger students have started calling him the "Panda E-Hero", because of his current skin condition. True, his skin did remind people of a panda, but it was too much of a rude name to be dubbed.

Alexis wondered, is it the lack of sleep? No, the times she sees him, he's taking a nap somewhere. Was he sick? That could be it, because she has seen him coughing alot lately. She was thinking about telling the nurse about his current condition, but all he would do is deny it and avoid the situation.

If Jaden was sick, why hide it? For all she knew he probably has some fatal illness. Trying to cover it up will only make matters worse.

Also, at night she would see him behind the lighthouse, talking to someone. She wasn't sure who it was, all she remembered that he was wearing a long, black overcoat, and wearing a cap to hide his face in the darkness. She was thinking of going down there to get an explanation, but there was an impulse not to from her.

She didn't know what was going on with him, but on thing is certain, Jaden was hiding something, and Alexis wasn't going to rest intill she found out what it was.

* * *

><p>Sorry this was so short, but I'm a really slow typer, only 21 wpm. I almost failed keyboarding class, man thats sad! T-T<p>

I just want people's opinions on this, and I hoping you all like it.

The black bags and pale skin giving you ideas?

Thank you for reading this! I'll accept opinionated reviews for this one.


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2. I was hoping to make it longer this time. Sorry, don't want to say too much right now...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the lyrics to the song "Panda Hero."**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Smoky Haze and Bags Under His Eyes<strong>

It was a quite day a Duel Acadamy. Not much too exciting, which was strange to the students here. Alexis Rhodes walked down the Acadamy hallways, waiting for early class to start. Behind her followed her friends and fellow Obelisks, Jasmine and Mindy. They both seemed to follow her everywhere she went when it came to school.

In front of them, two Obelisk freshmen ran out in a hurry, almost knocking Alexis off her feet. "Whoa Lex, are you okay?" Asked her friend Jasmine.

"I'm fine." Said the Obelisk girl as she dusted herself off. "What's their hurry? It looked like the were getting chased by a murderer!" Mindy said irritated.

Just then, Syrus Truesdale ran towards them. He stoped in a jogging stance.

"Sy, what's up? Why is everyone running?" Alexis asked the bluenette.

"It's Jaden! He's dueling an Obelisk outside! That's not all, he... Aww! Just follow me!"

Alexis and her two friends ran to the duel outside to see the scene of a finishing duel between a Senoir Obelisk, and the now so-called Panda E-Hero, Jaden Yuki. The duel had ended with a blow from Jaden's Elemental Hero Neos, and with the Obelisk down on his knees.

"I-I lost..." Wimpered the Obelisk. Alexis cocked her head up to see the Slifer student. He looked awful and uncempted. His jacket was now over his shoulders, his hair looked filthy, spike with hair gel but with the looked that it hasn't been washed in weeks. His dark jeans were matted up and torn, showing scraps and scars on his knees. His skin was white as a ghost, and under his eyes were two, large black bags under his chocolate eyes, giving him his new nickname, the Panda E-Hero.

He didn't smile, nor did he do his signature "That's game!" finger pose. He was emotionless, zombie-like even. That's not Jaden, thought Alexis.

Behide Jaden, was a tall Obelisk male student. Alexis noticed he snuck something into Jaden's palm, but she was to far away to identify it. The Obelisk turned away quickly and walked off.

"He looks awful ,Syrus! Whats wrong with him?" Jasmine asked concerned. Syrus had a sour look on his faced, then replied, "I wish I knew... Jaden's been like that for weeks. I tried talking to him, but he's been brushing me away, not even saying anything."

Just then, a few freshmen started to chant, "Pa-pa-pa-la-pah! Pa-pa-pa-pa-lah!"

Alexis was now enraged by the freshmen's imaturity towards the Hero Duelist. "Shut the hell up! All of you! You shouldn't be making fun of Acadamy's top duelist!"

The freshman all went silent. Jaden still stood there with no reaction at all. The freshmen all gave their tsks and humphs, and ran off into the building.

Alexis slowly walked up to the Slifer Duelist. "Jaden, please tell me. Are you alright? Have you been feeling bad lately?" Alexis asked in a concerning whisper. Jaden did reply, he stared at her with a cold, emotionless stare. Alexis, again went into a rage. "Jaden, say something! Don't ignore me! Jaden!" He continued to stay quiet, intill...Smack!

Alexis hand went straight across Jaden's face. A deep red spot appeared where he was slapped. Jaden open his eyes to see, Alexis no longer in rage, instead crying. He stared a her for a few minutes, intill she ran into the woods, with her friend crying out her name trying to keep up with her. Syrus gave Jaden a cold look, and ran after Alexis as well.

He was alone now. No one was there to make a sound, nor to say anything back at him. He grumbled in a hourse voice, "Sorry, Lex..."

He checked his surroundings, turned around, and walked away.

* * *

><p>Sorry that was short too! I know that wasn't probably worth a few week wait, but I don't have time to update to much. I can only update one story right now, sorry. I promise next time I'll make it longer.<p>

Till then, Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 of Panda E Hero. Sorry, school just started, and I've developed writers block... So... This still will not be so very long...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A Dog-Shaped Radio that Only Transmits Noise<strong>

The cool, night air of the island breezed across the water. Alexis sat on the pier's strip, next to the lighthouse. Salty tears came from her eyes slowy down her cheek. _Alexis, get ahold of yourself! Crying is not like you! Show a straight neutral face! _She tried to tell herself, but was not making any progress.

Just then, the beats of pop music filled the air. Alexis looked around to see were that annoying sound was coming from. From behind, her older brother Atticus, wearing a flower adoreded Hawaiian shirt, and tan shorts. Over his shoulders, he carried a large, silver radio. Atticus snapped his fingers to the beat, with Alexis getting even more annoyed by.

"Hey, sis! What's up?" Atticus gave his usual casual grin. Alexis turned her attention back to the ocean. "Nothing much..." She mumbled in a somber tone.

Atticus then sat beside his sister, placing the radio down behind him. "Come on Lex. I know you better than that. Tell your bro what's the matter." Atticus placed his hand on Alexis' arm with a gentle, but worried, smile.

Alexis sighed, "It's about Jaden..."

"I knew it!" Atticus declared, cutting her off.

"Let me finish!" Alexis snaped.

Atticus put his hand behind his back. "Sorry, Lex..."

"You see... Jaden has been ignoring everything I say, not just me, ignoring everyone. Also, you haven't noticed the way he looks now? He looks like he hasn't showered in weeks! It's hurting me Atticus, the way that he is just acting like a zombie. Atticus I don't know what to do for him anymore..." Alexis then again broke down crying, falling into the arms of her brother.

Atticus patted her head in comfort. "Settle down, Alexis. I'll try to look into why he's acting the way he is. Trust me, I'll get the truth out of him, even if I have to punch the crap out of him for it!"

"Thank you, Atticus..." Alexis sobed.

Suddenly, the radio began picking up strange, static-like signals. Atticus and Alexis turned to it. "What the hell...?" Atticus said confused. He reached for the dail, turning it. At one point, he hit something that sounded like talking. "Wait, Atticus turn back a little." He did as he was told. He stoped at something that sounded like a radio broadcast, but not very clear.

"Come... Tonight... Fun, fun, fun... Live preformances... Dancers...Free sugar... Special Guest... Panda... Hero..." The transmission then became completely unclear, and all that was left was noise.

"You hear all that, Lex? It sounds like some sort of carnival! Mabye we sould find out more about it!" Atticus seemed excited. Alexis was more confused than excited. "Wait, Atticus. That voice said special guest Panda Hero. That's what everyone has been calling Jaden lately!" Alexis realized.

"So, you think Jaden is going to this thing?" Atticus asked.

"I don't know... But I'm going to ask him anyway!" Alexis said as she ran off into the dirt path that connected to the pier.

"Wait a sec! Alexis!" Atticus yelled, as he went to follow her, leaving the radio that continued to play static.

**Slifer Red Dorm**

Jaden laided face-down on the lowest bunk bed. He groaned and coughed softly. Appearing beside him, a dragon-human spirit watched in sadding hurt. "Jaden, stop doing this to yourself!" She pleaded.

Jaden looked up at the female spirit, still emotionless. "Yubel... Forgive... Me..."

Jaden crawled under his bed, and in his hands he pulled out something that looke like a needle you would get at a doctor's office.

"Jaden, please... I beg you... Don't take another one please..." Yubel was to hurt to continue.

The spirit of his old professor looked down at Jaden from the ceiling, with pity he nodded his head.

"Jaden, my poor boy... What made you this way?"

Before Jaden put it in his arm, he shed a tear. All he could answer was.

"Please forgive me, but I must do this..."

* * *

><p>Uh... Sould I have made this fic rated M for that needle? You could all guess what Jaden was about inject in himself...<p>

Tell me what you all think this time. Goodbye! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating again... I hope I didn't upset you all for that drug reference, and for Jaden acting OOC. Here is chapter 4.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Flickering Neon Bunny Girl<strong>

Alexis approached the top door of the Slifer Red dorm. Atticus followed behind her. Out of breath, Atticus said, "Lex, man you can run!"

Alexis knocked a few times at the wooden door. At first, no response. Then, with a rusty cough, he replied, "What is it?"

Atticus looked at the unclean Slifer with mixed emotions. He couldn't make out Jaden's emotions from his face, just a blank, pale stare. Alexis gulped, trying not to show emotion herself.

Jaden looked worse than what he appeared yesterday, his hair looked like a spiked up mess, and when he opened his mouth you can see his gums were smoky black. He was a complete mess altogether.

"Make this quick, Alexis. I got somewhere I got to be." Jaden's voice was almost inarticulate by his scratchy tone. The "panda" bags under his eyes slumped down as he blinked slowly.

"Dude, Jaden you don't look so good. You want to go to the nurse?" Atticus asked as he tried to help Jaden by placing his arm on his shoulder. Jaden swiftly swatted it away, "No... I'm fine. Trust me, I'm feeling great." Jaden gave a weak smile to Atticus and Alexis, but they didn't buy it.

"Jaden, you said you got somewhere to be, and that's what I'm here about. Atticus' radio picked up this broadcast about this 'fair' on the island. We couldn't hear it clearly, because the low signal, but the guy on there said something about the special guest being the Panda Hero. You've been called that lately, so I want to know, please. Do you know anything about this 'fair', and if so, are you that special guest their talking about?" Alexis stated her question firmly, trying to get to Jaden seriously.

Jaden looked down at his feet to keep eye contact from Alexis away.

"Jaden, look at me and answer!" Alexis demanded.

Jaden looked up back at Alexis, ready for his answer.

"Alexis, please. This is something you can't learn or get involved with. I'm only trying to protect the rest of you. What I'm involved could hurt you if you knew." Jaden said with his grumbled voice.

Alexis balled up her fist tightly. "So you won't even tell your own friends what's going on? You just want me to ignore this problem? No, I can't, Jaden. I won't ignore this. Your my friend Jaden, and whatever is happening to you is hurting you. Your not the same anymore, Jaden. What happened to the hyper, happy-go-lucky guy we all knew? The guy who loved dueling, sleeping in class, stuffing his mouth with fried shrimp, and hanging with his friends?" Alexis voice was shaking in tone. She gritted her teeth tightly, staring into the eyes of the Slifer Red duelist.

Jaden's visage changed from emotionless, to sadness. Jaden never wanted to be in the current state that he was in now. It was all _his _fault. That awful man that dragged him into the undertow of depression. It was a week after he returned back from the Dark World...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Jaden had taken a night walk through the island's forest. He always did after dinner or, if he was lucky enough, find an opponent to duel.

However, this night was slightly different. The air was strangely cool, which was weird for the island air around here to be.

Suddenly, a nearby scream filled the cold air. Jaden reacted by following were the scream came from. It sounded female. (Though of course guys can scream like that too.) He looked behind the bushes to see a tall figure. It seemed to be a man, wearing a long, black overcoat, with the collar conceiling his face. He wore a black top hat that also hid his face from being distigused. Is his hands, was the arm of a girl being pulled. On closer inspection, she was identified to be Alexis' friend, Mindy. She looked scared as tears fell from her eyes.

"So bitch, you think you could run away from our little 'family' just like that? You know, it brakes my heart to know a family member wants to run away. I guess now you realize there are dire risks for runaways." The man gruffly said. Mindy tried to brake away, but his grip was to powerful. Jaden had enough. He ran out of the bushes, reveiling himself to the tall man.

"Jaden!" Mindy gasped. The man gave a creepy grin.

"So, your the famed Jaden Yuki huh? I was hoping for someone tougher looking."

Jaden growled, "Let her go you basterd!"

The man laughed insanely. "Ohh... So intimidating! I would have to say no Mr. Yuki. You see, this little bunny girl here pretty mush sold herself out to me and my 'family.' So basically, I own her."

Jaden gritted his teeth. "What do you mean you own her?"

"In words Mr. Yuki, she's my 'pet.'" The man smiled evily.

Jaden snapped. He ran full-trottle, balled his fist, ready to punch. However, when his fist began to aim at the man's face, the man swiftly stoped his punch with his hand, and twisted Jaden's wrist.

"Aggghh!" Jaden screamed in pain.

"Mr. Yuki, how 'bout a duel? You win and you and this girl are set free. Lose, and you and this girl with respectfully belong to me. What do you say?" The man requested.

"No Jaden! Forget about me, and just get out!" Mindy begged. Jaden smiled with a cocky grin. "Alright, I'm game!"

Jaden took ot his duel disk, and activated it.

The man smiled. "Excellent, shall we begin?"

* * *

><p>The duel ended quick and sudden. In the end, Jaden's life points have dropped to 0.<p>

Jaden fell to his knees in defeat. "I...Can't believe it...I lost..."

_What the hell is he!_ Jaden thought as he looked down in pure defeat.

Jaden Yuki, Duel Acadamy's greatest duelist, was defeated.

Mindy began to cry, "Jaden, no!"

The man walked over and bent down near the defeated Slifer. "Now your mine Mr. Yuki. Welcome to my family. As a welcoming gift, here you are."

The man handed Jaden a tissue. Jaden opened the tissue, and dropped it from what he saw. It was a needle, pills, and cigarettes.

"What the hell is all this?" Jaden growled.

"This, Mr. Yuki, is your present. As long as your mine, I would like you to try these. If you like these, I'll arrange you a few duels to win more. What do you say Mr. Yuki, want to try?"

"Never..." Jaden hissed bitterly.

The man frowned. "Mr. Yuki, you lost this duel, and since I one, really you got no choice. If you decline, this whole island, and everyone on it will be...Sleeping with the fishes."

"What do you mean by that?" Jaden yelled.

"I have ways to control others, Mr. Yuki. Weaknesses. I'll brake you down intill there is nothing left." The man laughed into the sky like a mad man

Finally, to Jaden, it seems there was no hope at all, and the only choice, was to give in.

* * *

><p>Jaden stared back at the ground, sour from that awful memory. Pissed, Jaden ran off from Alexis and Atticus. Alexis tried to follow, but was stopped by Atticus.<p>

"Let him go, Alexis. Let him blow some steam, and you should too."

Alexis took a deep breath. "Okay Atticus, but this doesn't mean I'm giving up on him."

Atticus smiled faintly, "Yeah, I know Lex."

* * *

><p>Done! Thank you all for reading! I would also thank my reviewers, and hope your all not mad with me. I also apologize for not adding the duel scene, but I'm not very good at duel scenes. That's why for later chapters, I would like to ask if someone help me with the duel scene. I would really apreciate it!<p>

Thank you all! ^_^ R&R


End file.
